


[带卡]十尾观察日记

by absb6



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absb6/pseuds/absb6
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, OBKK, 带卡
Kudos: 13





	[带卡]十尾观察日记

前页：

正经人谁写日记啊！！！！！

  
  
xxxx年x月x日

我听闻我可能要换一份新工作了，于是也换了一本新日记，算是一个新的开始。

六代目从战场上带回了一个战犯，没有不知道那是谁。这个战场上只有两个战犯，一个死人，一个怪物。前者是个祖宗，嚣张得不可一世，不可能乖乖回到木叶。这个死人跟着另一个死人一起下黄泉喝酒去了，也算是畅快。

怪物回到了木叶，大概会成为我监禁的对象。

我们叫它十尾。

听说它原本是人的，不过现在它俨然已成为了非人的存在。雪白的鳞片如蛇鳞一样覆盖在皮肤表面，肩胛骨上的肉翅宛如根根火炬燃起青白色的火焰。人们有多恐惧尾兽，有多厌恶曾经的鸣人，就有多恐惧它，多厌恶它。

鸣人的父亲是四代目火影，是英雄，都阻拦不了人们对非人的恐惧和厌恶。何况怪物还是人类的时候，就是靠一己之力挑起忍界战争的战犯，是让无数人流离失所的罪魁祸首。

人们只当它是个吃人的野兽。

所有人都希望它去死，叫嚣着让它去死。

在这之后，六代目才成为了六代目，怪物成为了具有战略意义的绝密武器，村子里的声音才渐渐小了起来。但并不是不存在了，只是从人前的大声指责变成了身后戳人脊梁骨的指指点点。

六代目拍了拍我的肩膀，说不是它，是他。

是带土，不是十尾。

我说，带土不是已经死了么，喏，慰灵碑上还刻着他的名字呢。

我指着慰灵碑的那个方向，好心提醒他。没有人不知道那慰灵碑上名字跟六代目的关系，毕竟那十几年风吹雨打的久久伫立已经成为木叶的饭后闲谈。我等了很久都没有听到回到，我抬头，看到六代目那双总是神采奕奕的眼睛慢慢黯淡下来。

我叹了口气，何必呢？

宇智波带土是英雄，挑起战争是十尾人柱力。这原本可以是毫无关系的两个人，六代目的人生履历上永远不会留下污点。我原本以为六代目早已懂得这个道理，他是一个聪明人。很少与他人扯上什么关系，一直独来独往，这是聪明人的象征。

我听闻怪物从神威空间里出来的时候，胸口上破了一个大洞，是六代目亲手刺穿了他的心脏。后来世人追问起因经过时，还留下了不少美谈。

[为了保护过去的你，必须杀死现在的你。]

人们赞叹于六代目的深明大义、奉公灭私，赞叹的同时却又疏远着六代目。

敬，而远之。

简单的道理，没有人希望自己是奉公灭私中被无情覆灭的私情。躲在英雄的身后远比站在英雄的身边来得容易。

很多人说六代目是在徇私情，才把战犯留下来。可一想起战犯身上曾经留下的那个大窟窿，所有人便鸦雀无声。又有人说，如果不是徇私情，那留下那个怪物干什么，应当处以极刑，挨上个千刀万剐，然后斩首示众。人头挂在木叶大门，平民愤，也示威其他暗中蠢蠢欲动的存在。

又有人反驳，说你懂什么。战争里死去的人死都死了，也不能复活。监禁那个怪物，不仅能恐吓其他敌人，还能让那怪物被利用至死。等那怪物再也没有了利用价值，再慢慢折磨，这可比去死无情多了。

人们又想起那个空荡荡的能看见肋骨的胸腔来，好似凉飕飕的冷风也贯穿了他们的心脏，顿时噤若寒蝉。

六代目还真是无情啊。

他们赞叹道。

我当时就在那听着，不作声，只喝茶——出这主意的不是六代目，是火影参谋。

六代目还不是六代目的时候，曾经说过要和怪物一起被处极刑。战争的起源是这个战犯，而战犯成为战犯的起源是他。他有罪，应当被处死。可是谁又肯让他去死，如果他死了，谁来收拾这一地的烂摊子，谁又来被他们推出去挡火？

被处死的只有战犯，没有英雄。

火影参谋说服了长老团。让战犯成为战略武器被监禁，失去利用价值之后再处刑以平民愤。六代目火影监管战犯，也是第一负责人——他们的生命被禁术紧密相连。一旦战犯逃离管控，或是出现了什么意外，六代目火影当以死咎责。

到时候十尾跑了，他们杀不了十尾，难道还杀不了六代目吗？

真是残忍又冷血。

倘若这话出自于六代目，大概所有人都会觉得他在徇私情吧。可是没有人怀疑参谋说出这话背后的含义，因为参谋的父亲就是牺牲在了这场战争中。奈良鹿丸的父亲，奈良鹿久，前代火影参谋兼联军总军长，死在了这场由战犯挑起的战争里，死在了十尾尾兽玉的炮轰下。

想必他一定恨极了战犯，恨不得磨牙吮血、生吞活剥。

可是后来，我听见六代目对参谋说：

谢谢你。

活着被压榨出最后一丝价值，然后被折磨得生不如死，这就是战犯最好的归宿，而与之共命运的六代目真是可怜啊。一般人大概都会这么想吧，可是我脑子不大正常。

我忍不住想，真是浪漫啊。

战犯与英雄，同生死，真是浪漫。

六代目看我在走神，怕我没有听清楚，又说了一遍。

不是十尾，是带土。

噢噢。

我敷衍地点点头。

我一个人改变称呼又有什么用呢，他固执地一个个、一遍遍纠正又有什么用呢，反正怪物的名称已经无人不知了。

不过我还是改口了。

他是我上司，我敢不改吗？

话说，他也是全木叶人的上司，其他人会不会改口？

xxxx年x月x日

我的新工作正式确定下来，六代目要嘱托我一些注意事项。

十尾人柱力的生理结构以及与人类相去甚远，不仅是我之前描述的那些肉眼可见的变化——鳞片、肉翅什么的，还有精神层面也是。

人的精神是依附于肉体存在的。大脑一直都是一个极为神秘的领域，人们知之甚少。就算是一个小小的额前叶，被切除了之后也会使人性情大变，何况战犯整个人都算不上人了，性格发生变化也是理所当然的。

俗称，脑子坏了。

我心想也是，如果不是脑子坏了，怎么可能打仗打到一半跟着六代目回到木叶，放着好好的大boss不做偏偏回来受折磨。传闻战犯先生在鳞羽化破壳后的第一眼看见的就是六代目——

战犯先生问，你是谁？

过了很久很久很久以后，我听那时站在六代目身后的人们说，彼时的六代目的身形摇晃了一下，便低下了头。

我心想，这可真是一个难以回答的问题。

六代目会说什么？是你曾经生死相交的挚友，亦是亲手杀死你的仇人。曾经和你许下诺言，又亲手背叛。或许六代自己也不知道答案，也或许他有别的答案。总之过了很久，六代目都没有开口说话。

还等不及六代目开口，战犯先生便向六代目袭去，所有人都紧张起来——

他抱住了六代目。

——所有人的大脑都是空白的。

包括刚刚听到这则消息的我也是，六代目拍了一下我的脑袋，叫我清醒。他说是失去记忆的带土第一眼看见的便是他，所以才依赖他，是雏鸟效应。

我捂着脑袋，心想，果真是脑子坏了。

六代目向来不乏爱慕之人，可那个人绝不是战犯先生。。三尾琳事件是机密文件，虽然我平常不大正经，但我也是有调阅这份文档的资格的。怎么说我也是暗部队长，不然也不会被安排来监视这位战犯。

依我看，说战犯先生恨六代目我都信。

我看六代目心里也有点数，他曾在战场上亲口问[你不责怪我吗……]，而得到的回应却是[我同你已经没有什么可说的了。]

我咕哝着，大概真的脑子坏了。

后来六代目又嘱托了我一些注意事项。说是注意事项，其实也就是让我把战犯每天的所作所为都一丝不差地记录下来——

这是理所当然的吧！这可是监视啊！

我等六代目说些战犯先生可以做什么，可以去哪里，如果做了就第一时间汇报给他云云。结果等了许久，六代目也不曾说出口。我看他一脸欲言又止的表情，出于社畜的自我修养我也安静等着。

结果六代目迟疑了很久，说，木叶那家甘栗甘，有很好吃的红豆糕。

我：？

六代目：记得时常买来一些吃。

我：……然后呢？

六代目沉默了一会儿说，没有然后了。我面无表情地领命离开了，现在我怀疑脑子抽是一种传染病了。结果在我要走的时候，六代目叫住了我。

六代目：……也记得分他一些。

我：……

六代目到了最后也没有说明战犯先生可以做什么，不可以做什么，也没有说可以去哪里，不可以去哪里。

说是监禁，监禁的范围可以是一间小小的房子，也可以是这浩大的天地。

我沉默了。

我怀疑六代目年纪轻轻少白头，提前得了老年痴呆症。他是不是忘了，要是出了意外，自己可是要和战犯一起死的。

不过我又心想，或许六代目就是想和战犯一起去死也说不定。

毕竟我一直觉得，木叶，全他妈疯子。

xxxx年x月x日

今天的我终于见到了我的任务对象。

我听闻战场上的他顶着一张苦大仇深的苦瓜脸，半边脸的疤痕总是显得更加阴沉，完全就是十恶不赦的坏人相。如今顶着苍白的皮肤和冰冷滑腻的鳞片，还过着阶下囚的生活，按道理来说应当显得更加可怖才是，可是他却一脸平淡。

我心想，果真是脑子坏了。

我甫一靠近他，他就叫我出来，我老老实实地出来了。说实话，我并不意外，就算用尽各种手段削弱，他也是十尾人柱力，也是能轻轻松松摁死我的存在。

你好。

我打了个招呼，迟疑了半分，然后才说，带土。

他皱起眉来，我真诚地自我介绍道：我叫甲乙丙丁，是来监视你的，负责把你的行踪记录给六代目。

他问，六代目是谁？

我说，旗木卡卡西，就是把你捡回来的那个。

他本来皱着眉，后来听见六代目的名字眼睛就亮了起来。

他问道，他怎么不来见我？

我正色道，六代目大人日理万机，怎么可能所有小事都亲力亲为？

他有些不高兴，不过也没说什么。

过了一会儿，他又继续说：不要叫我带土。

我有些疑惑。

我问，那我叫你什么？

他说，随便什么，反正不要带土。

我试探性地问，十尾？

他的眉头舒展开来，点点头说可以。

他没皱眉了，我却皱起眉来，我觉得战犯先生跟六代目可真是天生相性不和。六代目希望别人叫他带土，而不是十尾，是希望所有人给予他尊重。但是我却不明白他为什么不想要别人叫他带土，难道是以非人的身份自傲吗？

我好奇地问道，为什么你不喜欢带土这个名字？

他：因为卡卡西不喜欢。

我：？

战犯先生：你们都说，卡卡西曾经杀了那个叫带土的人，所以他一定不喜欢带土。

战犯先生：我才不要做带土。

我顿时觉得他有趣极了，他一定能成为有意思的观察对象。说实话，我并不怕遇到烂人，就怕遇到无聊的人。

我继续说，六代目希望别人叫你带土，而不是十尾，说不定他更喜欢带土这个名字。

他的眉头皱得更甚，说：那也不行。

他突然有些不耐烦起来：过去过去过去，你们都说我过去怎样怎样，你们应该好好睁眼看着，站在你们面前的是现在的我，不是过去的我。我想要他喜欢现在的我，而不是过去的我。

我又说：可是别人叫你十尾，是对你的轻视。

他一脸不解，反问道：其他人怎样，跟我有什么关系？

我明白他的意思，他只在乎六代目，这也很符合我在见到他之前对他的印象。六代目说，他挑起战争让生灵涂炭，只是为了一个人。在他眼里，只有两类人，一是在乎的人，一是其他人。

他继续说，你们还真是自大啊，为什么会觉得我一定会在乎你们的看法？

他皱眉，不解道：称呼十尾就是轻视，难道你们就默认人类高于尾兽了吗？为什么？明明尾兽可以随随便便捏死人类。

确实够自大的。

我点点头，自大的人不仅仅是漠视其他人的他，也是自以为是地把自己的愿望强加给他的六代目。

物以类聚，人以群分。他脑子坏了，我脑子也不大正常。

我想，我有点喜欢他了。

xxxx年x月x日

我不会遇到比战犯先生更有趣的观察对象了，他神奇的脑回路实在令我拍案叫绝。反正六代目也只叫我把他每天的行为举止记录下来，也没说我可以做什么，不可以做什么——

我索性每天跟战犯先生待在一起吃喝玩乐。

带薪休假。

怎一个爽字了得。

我知道肯定也会有其他人监视我们，不可能真的无拘无束。我义正言辞地解释说，人一无聊，就会琢磨干点事，多少作死行为都是因为吃得太饱作出来的？何况战犯先生还是个脑子抽的。

万一战犯先生一个无聊就毁灭世界玩玩呢？

我哪里是在玩啊，我分明是在拯救世界！

何况战犯先生随随便便就能捏死我，我可是冒着生命危险在工作的。木叶应该给我买保险发紧贴才是，怎么反道说我玩忽职守呢？

我这颠倒黑白的诡辩，六代目自然能想出千万种说辞来反驳我，或者是直接让我滚蛋。不过我还是干得好好的，六代目似乎默许了这样的局面。

我就知道！

拥有读懂气氛的能力也是职场必备技能之一，身为暗部队长的我当然是点满了。在六代目没有明说禁止事项，而是嘱托我买些红豆糕的时候我就明白了——

六代目哪是给我带薪休假啊，我这不是沾了战犯先生的光么？

对此，我对战犯先生愈发满意起来。这不是我的监视对象，是我的金大腿，是我爹！至于战犯活得如此逍遥，六代目要面对怎样的压力，那我就不知道了。

关我什么事，我也乐得清闲。

不过自打团藏那个老不死一命呜呼了，根部也解散之后，地方实权集中到了中央。长老团也都是一些墙头草，耳根子软得很。因为战争刚刚结束，百废待兴，大名自然也给六代目批了很多权限去收拾烂摊子，自己撒手不管。

以六代目那种手脏心脏的人，对付他们是小意思啦。

我窝在沙发上看亲热天堂，他在一边吃零食一边看电视。

说来惭愧，我的思想觉悟还不如一个战犯。他看的都是一些正儿八经的新闻，我看的是yin秽的黄色读物。

不过我转而一想，思想觉悟不高他还当什么boss呢？于是我便心安理得地当起咸鱼来。

我翻开亲热天堂，一边看一边皱眉。

这续写亲热天堂的是谁啊？简直是狗尾续貂，连自来也大人的一根手指头都比不上。亲热天堂是一本恋爱初哥做主角，描述少男少女堕入爱河的纯情交往物语，读者群众是失恋或者即将恋爱的男性。而这个续写的人却把亲热系列当成了纯粹的黄色废料！！这怎么可以！！

自来也，永远滴神！

可惜亲热系列永远坑了，我对故事后续愈发抓心挠肺起来，所以才来看这本续写。这本续写看得我气愤，可这又是官方续写，官方喂屎，顶着原来人物皮子的是不知道哪里来的狗屎玩意。

看完之后让人直呼，就这，就这？

呸，什么官方，我只认自来也，这续写的狗屎东西哪里来就滚哪里去吧！

就在我沉浸在愤慨情绪的时候，新闻上在播六代目又去视察了哪里哪里。我顿时觉得六代目去续写都好得多，而战犯先生又皱眉起来。

他问：为什么卡卡西还不来见我？

我说：你蠢啊，山不过来，你还不过去吗？

他思索片刻，觉得我说得对。

我叫他用变身术变成一个普通人模样走过去，他说他直接用空间忍术就能见到六代目了。我说你会给六代目造成困扰的，他果然不作声了——这就是我作死之后还能在他面前活蹦乱跳的理由。

我心想，你走过也会给六代目造成困扰的。

只不过是我想吃丸子了而已。

我说，六代目工作一定很辛苦，如果你能买点丸子去犒劳一下他，他一定会很高兴的。

他点点头。

不过就算战犯先生不带丸子，带一坨狗屎去，六代目都是一样高兴。

说到这里我就有些搞不懂六代目了，明明想见他想见得要死，却偏偏不来见他。对自己的欲望装聋作哑，这活着得多累啊。

战犯先生摇身一变，就变成一个普通小男孩。

我：……

我呆住了，因为这个小男孩我在资料上见过，就是宇智波带土小时候的模样。他失去了记忆，也相当排斥自己的过去，最听不得别人说他过去怎样怎样，又怎么会变成过去的自己的？

他见我不吭声了，问我怎么了。

我含糊道，唔，不错，有我一半帅。

他说滚。

我心想，如果六代目见到过去的带土，估计会以为他已经恢复了记忆吧。

事情变得有意思起来。

反正我是个唯恐天下不乱的主儿，平生最大爱好就是吃瓜。

战犯先生也确实很有意思。虽然口口声声排斥过去的自己，但其实羡慕过去的自己羡慕得要死吧，不然也不会潜意识里把自己变成过去的自己。

或许不是羡慕，是嫉妒呢？

写完这句话，连我自己都觉得自己脑子抽。荒唐，哪有人自己嫉妒自己的道理？

不过大家都脑子抽，万一呢。

xxxx年x月x日

但昨天我们没有见到六代目，因为我们在丸子店遇到了鸣人。

鸣人是谁啊？大英雄啊！

我们见到鸣人的时候，他被很多人围着问这问那的，问有没有中意对象我给你介绍云云我们家女儿就不错云云。

我看他挺不擅长应对这种局面，手忙脚乱的，看样子身上流的汗比打仗流的汗还多。我幸灾乐祸，如果是六代目那个老油条早就抽身了吧，不过这也算是对鸣人的考验。要知道这种局面可是当上火影后的日常啊，未来的七代目大人！

我看战犯先生一直盯着他不说话，就吹了声口哨。

战犯先生这苦瓜的表情跟他这娃娃脸还真是不搭，别扭的很，总觉得这张脸上应该是小孩子一样的傻笑。

在我买了丸子就准备拉着战犯先生走，结果听到有人说话。

说，鸣人，那可是你的杀父仇人啊！

我停了下来。

我，平生最大爱好，吃瓜。

战犯先生拉着一副脸，催我快点走。这家伙满脑子都是六代目，又怎么会懂我吃瓜的心情，更何况我还赶上了现场直播？

我努努嘴说，他们嘴里说的杀父仇人可是你啊，你别一副事不关己的样子。然后战犯先生果然没催我了，只是皱眉皱得更厉害了。虽然他非常排斥过去的自己，但还是免不了好奇过去的自己什么样吧。

为了能吃完这个瓜，我又加码说，他是六代目的学生，你和六代目是他爸的学生。

一听事关六代目，他果然不走了。

他沉思说，我见过他。

我问，你恢复记忆了？

他说不是，在战场上见过，不过那时候他一身金灿灿的，所以我刚才没认出他来。我见过两个金灿灿的，一大一小，这是哪个？

我说，这是小的那个，大的那个就是他爸。

他哦了一声，便没吭声了。

刚刚那人一说话，全场就安静了下来，因为大家都很害怕事情的走向。不知道是哪来这么大胆子，竟然敢在鸣人的雷区蹦迪。不过估计这也是所有人的心声，或许他们是有预谋地在这里围堵鸣人的。

我快乐吃瓜。

撕，撕！撕得再响些！

那不知是哪里的路人继续说，鸣人，你的杀父仇人现在还活得好好的，难道你就这么算了吗？你小时候被欺凌被排挤的一切根源，可全都是他啊！你不想要他千刀万剐然后去死吗？

我不由得在心中腹诽，要是你们知道战犯先生不仅活着，还活得比你们快活多了，你们不得气死。而且战犯先生是鸣人的杀父仇人不假，但谤他、欺他、辱他、笑他、轻他的，可是你们这群崽种。

谁知鸣人哈哈大笑起来，笑得跟个蛋似的，浑然不在意的样子。

说没关系。

我生怕他又说出带土最帅那样令人毛骨悚然又匪夷所思的话来，便急忙想要走了。虽然我好感战犯先生不假，可是这并不妨碍我觉得他应该杀了战犯先生。这样原谅自己杀父仇人的鸣人，我觉得他是个神经病。

结果鸣人笑着继续说，他老爸都已经见过带土了。

四代不愧是胸怀宽广的人，他只是责怪自己没有早点赶到神无毗，九尾之夜没有早点认出带土。

当事人都不恨，他又有什么好恨的呢？

这便哗啦一下堵住了这群崽种的嘴来，当事人尚且不恨，鸣人也没有恨，这群十八线开外的路人们又有什么资格恨呢？

我顿时想要拍手叫好。我常听人说鸣人是个笨的，但此刻深感流言的假来。鸣人很会说话，不然佩恩就不会复活全村子的人，不然佐助也不会跟着他回到木叶。他不是打败了对手，他是驯服了对手。单凭这一点，鸣人就不可能是个笨的，只怕切开是个黑的。

别人说什么，当火影难道不就是为民众着想，杀了这战犯吗？这是个定时炸弹云云，又例举数条罪行，全是一些无聊得掏耳屎的陈年旧辞。

鸣人应付不过来了，便使出他那万能伎俩，装傻。

一副晕晕乎乎听不懂你们说什么样子。

我看事情闹不大，没瓜可吃了，便觉得无聊。我扯了扯旁边的战犯先生，叫他走了。

其实我觉得鸣人也很有意思。

和这群崽种们打成一片的鸣人，确实是个神经病。鸣人一生的梦想，便是当上火影，获得别人的认可。对我而言，将自己的全部价值寄托在别人身上，就注定了鸣人悲剧的一生——死都要给那群欺他谤他轻他的人做牛做马罢了。

依我看，那凄凄惨惨被灭了一族的宇智波大少爷活得可比他畅快多了。尽管如今也是鹰足绳缚，各有各的不幸罢了。

我不禁笑骂了一句，木叶，全他妈疯子。这样扭曲的环境也就只能养出扭曲的疯子。

我忽然有些兴奋起来，想到了那高高坐在火影塔楼中央的某位。不知道他的扭曲之处，又是哪里呢？

我已经迫不及待地想要见到六代目了。

谁知战犯先生又拉着我回去了。

我很意外。

他说他再也不想见到六代目了。

xxxx年x月x日

去见六代目的计划就暂时被搁置下来。

战犯先生没什么精神，总是一副愁眉苦脸的模样。可是战犯先生原本就是天天顶着这样的表情，活像谁欠了他钱似的，所以起初我并没有在意。只是战犯先生睡觉的时间越来越长，清醒的时间越来越短。就连他最喜欢的新闻，他也时常看着看着便睡了。

战犯先生开始追问我一些关于六代目的事情。

问六代目身边的人如何。

他原本是对其他人嗤之以鼻的，因为他只在乎六代目。可是如今他追问起六代目身边的人和事来，叫我有些好奇。

我说，六代目有敬爱他的学生，有陪伴他的挚友，有忠心的后辈，有认可他的前辈。

战犯先生点点头，说：原来如此，所以他才不来见我。

然后我不就说话了。

我明白了战犯先生话里的含义。六代目有敬爱他的学生，有陪伴他的挚友，有忠心的后辈。六代目被众人拥簇，众星拱月。

或许六代目一直不来见他，只是单纯的忘记了而已。

尽管战犯先生十恶不赦，但是看着他沉默不语的模样，我忽然觉得有些苦涩起来。六代目有敬爱他的学生，有陪伴他的挚友，有忠心的后辈……但是他什么都没有，孤独一人，或许陪伴他度过日日夜夜的只有自己的影子。

他对六代目来说是可有可无的，可是六代目对他而言，已是他与这个世界唯一的联系。这仅有的联系是风中飘摇的蛛丝，是摇曳的烛火，随时会断裂，熄灭，成为一地死灰。

我心想，之一和唯一的区别。

这不公平。

后来他又追问起了一些六代目的事情，问他平时喜欢做什么，喜欢吃什么，有没有什么爱好。其实这些问题他已经追问过我无数遍，我也不厌其烦地全部回答一遍。

喜欢看亲热天堂，喜欢遛狗，喜欢摄影，喜欢捉弄自己的学生。

喜欢吃鱼，不喜欢吃烫的东西。

猫舌头。

纵然他已经问了无数遍，这些回答他也听了无数遍，可是他的眉头舒展开来，脸上也有了淡淡的笑容。仿佛再听一千遍一万遍，他都是这副津津有味的模样，仿佛有关六代目的一点一滴，那些生活中的细枝末节，都叫他满心欢喜。

他高兴道：卡卡西过得很好。

我点点头。

顿了顿，他又继续说：没有我，卡卡西会过得更好。

我沉默了，也无话可说。

因为事实确实如此，我找不到反驳的余地。没有战犯先生，六代目确实会过得光鲜亮丽许多，逍遥畅快许多，战犯先生的存在只是予他徒增枷锁。可是我又想起六代目拍着我的肩膀，固执地一遍又一遍地纠正我。

不是十尾，是带土。

我心里顿时不是滋味起。我想起六代目在慰灵碑前的久久伫立，想起六代目跟我说，甘栗甘的红豆糕很好吃。

我反驳说，你又不是六代目，又怎么知道六代目在想什么呢？

他也沉默了。

我曾经说过木叶全他妈疯子，也不知道六代目的扭曲之处是哪里。现在想来，或许六代目的扭曲之处就是他能把自己闷死，对自己的欲望装聋作哑。直到死，也要将自己的内心掩盖在层层假面之下。

我越想越觉得有道理，越想越生气。

他说不会的。

他说，不然当初他也不会选择亲手杀死我，因为我的存在对他而言就只是一个错误……所以他才不来见我。

我很生气，我说：六代目很喜欢看亲热天堂。

他：？

我又继续说：自来也大人曾经亲口说，亲热天堂是一本恋爱初哥做主角，描述少男少女堕入爱河的纯情交往物语，献给失恋或者即将恋爱的男性。

他一脸茫然，不明白我在说什么。

我说：据我所知，你在十三岁的时候曾经假死过一次。六代目郁郁寡欢，自来也大人才送给他一本亲热天堂逗他开心。

他问，你说这个干什么？

我说：亲热天堂是献给失恋的男性的。

他：……

我说，那时的六代目刚刚永远地失去了你。

他：……

我看见他变得动摇，瞳孔也一直在放缩，随后他又捂住脸，叫我看不清他表情。他肩膀也一直在颤抖，我猜想他一定是哭了的，我听六代目说战犯先生小时候是个爱哭鬼。可是他站起来后，脸上一点眼泪都没有。

他说不会的。

沉默半晌，他又继续说，谢谢你安慰我。

我想反驳说才不是安慰。毕竟同为亲热天堂传教士，我跟六代目也是交流过的。在谈及喜欢亲热天堂的原因时，六代目说恋爱、爱情、失恋……长大后被遗忘了的重要东西似乎又回来了。

可是还等不及我说什么，他便起身，说要去睡觉，叫我别吵他。

我闭嘴了。

但是打开卧室房门的时候，他又停下来，转过头来，神色有些迟疑。

他问：……鸣人，是一个怎样的人？

我眨眨眼，给嘴巴比了一个拉链拉上的手势，他没好气地说我可以说话了。

我立马问：这个问题和你不想见六代目有关吗？

他：……

过了好半天他才说无关，然后还说下次如果我再用问题回答问题，他就宰了我。随后战犯先生就回房睡觉了。

我摊了摊手，表示真是搞不懂这人。

xxxx年x月x日

我万万没有想到，从此战犯先生一睡不起。

xxxx年x月x日

战犯先生睡了快大半年了，身体也越来越衰弱。鳞片上也出现了裂纹，就像摔碎的瓷器一样。他那每每在夜晚中燃起的炬火也再也没有亮起过，我一直觉得，他肩胛骨上的青白色的火焰或许是他摇曳的灵魂。

他早就从原本居住的地方转移到了医院。

原本六代目是从不来见他的。可是自从战犯先生昏迷后，六代目就时常来看他，也不知战犯先生得知了是高兴还是难过。

六代目问我在他昏迷之前发生了什么，我把那段时间经历的一切都详实告诉他。

战犯先生昏迷、衰竭的原因已经查明。

原本带土自己的查克拉与十尾查克拉是兼容的，所以相安无事。可是突然间，带土自己的查克拉与十尾查克拉冲突了。两股查克拉在带土的身体横冲直撞，所以导致带土筋脉扩张，甚至受损。

这样的冲突还在加剧，战犯先生身上的裂纹也越来越多。如果一直继续下去，战犯就会在某年某月死去，六代目也一起。

不知道六代目会不会后悔。

我不想这样。

在听到战犯先生再也不想见到他的时候，六代目垂下眼来，却没有丝毫意外。

我问六代目，为什么一直不来见战犯先生。

六代目说：……因为他不想见到我。

我：……

六代目说：我曾经辜负了他期待，违背了他的诺言……亲手将他最珍爱的人杀死……所以他才会变成如今这个模样。他对我的只有憎恨……不，连憎恨都算不上，他对我的只有失望。

我：……

六代目的双手交叉着，他盯着自己的手指：何况最后我又亲手杀死了他。

我说，可是战犯先生说他喜欢你。

六代目摇摇头，用一种极其缓慢地语气说：那只是因为他失去了记忆，第一眼见到的是我，觉得我很熟悉罢了……

我：……

我现在觉得六代目真他妈是个神经病。

可六代目的脸色看上去很苍白，或许他是真心如此认为的。他咬唇，说不出话来，看上去很痛苦，满是愧疚，自责……

还有害怕。

我起初不明白为什么会有害怕这种情绪，细想之后便明白了。

我听闻六代目在五岁时便失去了父亲，目睹了那位鼎鼎大名的白牙自尽而死。随后救了他的带土，也在他面前死去了。再后来，待他如兄如父的四代目也在九尾之夜死去了……或许这就是他害怕的原因吧。

一旦亲近某个人，他就会眼睁睁看着那人离他而去。

这叫人怎能不害怕？

我稍微心软了些，只好说：战犯先生很厌恶过去的自己。

六代目愣住了，然后又愧疚地垂下头来。

六代目：……是我对不起他，如果不是我，他也不会变成现在这副模样……

我有些不耐烦起来。

六代目还是不明白，我觉得我的心软真是喂了狗了。这些话对我说又有什么用，这话说得如此熟练，估计六代目早就心里说了一千遍一万遍了。总觉他是那种在夜深人静的时候，只偶尔对忍犬说说心里话的人。

六代目擅长将自己的心意掩藏起来，就像遮掩住他脸的层层面罩一样。如今他却对我吐露心迹。

大概，也在决堤的边缘了吧。

我心想，撑不住才是正常的。如果人人都是六代目那个活法，迟早得累死。其实我的话只说了一半，只是想要观察六代目什么反应而已。

我说：战犯先生很厌恶过去的自己。

我顿了顿，又继续说：我现在觉得，或许战犯先生也厌恶现在的自己了。

xxxx年x月x日

六代目是一个聪明人，应该会明白我的意思。

因为厌恶过去的自己，所以才失去了过往的所有记忆。因为厌恶现在的自己，所以才会一睡不起。战犯先生成为十尾人柱力已经许久了，查克拉要冲突早就冲突了，而不是由兼容变为冲突，十尾查克拉早已成为战犯先生的一部分。

厌恶自己，厌恶得连查克拉都自我排斥。

我觉得战犯先生会变成这样，一定和六代目有关，或许和鸣人有关。

战犯先生和六代目曾经有着共同的眼睛，万花筒写轮眼。这双眼睛里藏着一个空间，只有战犯先生和六代目才进得去，叫神威空间。

也就是在这里，六代目杀死了战犯先生。

也是在这之后，战犯先生成为了十尾人柱力，也失去了记忆。

神威空间里一定发生了什么。

可是战犯先生一天天地衰竭下去，身体上的裂纹也愈来愈多。六代目每每徘徊在战犯先生的病床前，什么也不说，什么也不做，就是那样盯着战犯先生直到夜深人静时，就像他曾经在慰灵碑前做的那样。

六代目到底在想什么，战犯先生现在就算死去，慰灵碑上也不会有他了啊？非要等战犯先生变成一地灰了才会后悔吗？

我无话可说。

我想起六代目和战犯先生身上那个同生死的禁术来。说是监禁战犯先生，却从不说不可以做什么，可以做什么。当时我还在腹诽，六代目是不是得了老年痴呆，忘了战犯死去的话他也会一同死去。

我现在记起来了，六代目曾要求过让他与战犯先生一同被处以极刑。

我大概明白了。

死亡对六代目是一件幸福的事情，那里有他的父亲，有他的师长。曾经一个个离他而去撇下他一人的人们，将会一个个地回到他身边。

何况还是战犯先生一同死去。

如果一起死去的话，就再也不用经历分别了。

我那曾经的戏言如今一语成谶，木叶果真是全他妈疯子，我无话可说。

xxxx年x月x日

战犯先生睡了很久、很久，一睡便是八九年。

监视战犯先生的工作也早就中止了，一个长睡不起的人也没什么好监视的，我也换回了原本保护火影的工作。

不知道战犯先生醒来还会不会记得我。

战犯先生衰竭得越来越厉害，身体上的裂纹越来越，呼吸也越来越微弱了。而与之生命相连的六代目，也慢慢地衰弱下去，所以便早些退休了。六代目早早地将火影事务交于鸣人管理，随后便和战犯先生居住在一起了。

现在，我要管鸣人叫七代目大人了。

监视的工作早已结束，这本日记也许久不曾翻开。但我是个善始善终的人，我还是想给这个故事划上一个句号。

于是我来到了六代目和战犯先生如今居住的房子。

他们居住在一起，同榻而眠。

趁着夜色，我悬挂在窗外的横梁上。我屏住呼吸，我听见他们的呼吸和心跳都很微弱了，生怕错过每一个细节。战犯先生睡着了，或许下一秒就会醒过来，或许永远都不会醒过来。

而在最后时刻，我终于听到我想要知道的隐秘。

也就在这样的临死之际，六代目才会吐露自己的心声了。

“对不起……”

“……”

最后的最后却还是这样的话，六代目大概永远都不会明白了吧。我有些失望，想要走了。

“那时候你说，你只剩下了悲痛，舍弃了一切……说我也同样如此，一直被痛苦折磨……在琳的墓碑前，在你的墓碑前……”

我停了下来。

或许是因为虚弱，或许是因为痛苦，那个声音说得断断续续。

“你说，够了……你叫我不要再痛苦下去了……你说你的内心早已空无一物了……”

“……对不起，那个时候我欺骗了你。”

“我说，我虽然是忍者中的废物，但是经历得多了，却也明白了……明白了内心的空洞，要用同伴来填补的道理……”

我沉默了。

战犯先生以为六代目和他一样停滞不前，囿于过去，以为六代目会理解他内心的空洞，可实际上六代目的回答却是如此。战犯先生大概明白了，停滞不前的只有他而已，站在六代目身边的人越来越多，只有他还是孤身一人。

所以后来，战犯先生才会问六代目身边那些人和事吧。所以他才会说，六代目过得很好……

……没有他，会过得更好。

“对不起……”

那个声音颤抖着，一遍又一遍地道歉着。

“对不起，我……我欺骗了你……我也说过……自从你死后，我觉得这个世界是地狱……现在的我依然是……依然是这么认为的。”

“我害怕自己动摇，我害怕……所以我才告诉你，告诉我自己……内心的空洞已经被同伴填满……我说我有帕克，有第七班，有凯，有天藏，有……”

“……可我没有你。”  
  
“我问你为什么不责怪我……你对我说，你跟我之间已经没什么可说的了……后来你又对我说，我对你感到自责这件事情，本身就愚蠢至极……可我真的很害怕，我希望你责怪我，而不是将我当做可有可无的人……”

“我在鸣人身上看到了过去的你的影子，可你与鸣人，终究是不同的。那时你问我，鸣人与你，究竟有什么不同。我却说我会帮他……你又追问我为什么帮他，我没有说话……后来我回答了你很多，但是我没有看着你的眼睛……”

“对不起，对不起，对不起，我欺骗了你……”

“……那时你对我说，琳在这里，和我心中理想的那个你在一起……你明明咬字了，我理想中的你……但我还是对你说，为了保护过去的你，必须杀死现在的你……”

“对不起，对不起，对不起……”

那压抑着的、颤抖的声线，听上去快要哭了。

“我喜欢过去的你，因为你笨，笨到救了我……可我也喜欢现在的你，喜欢你的全部。”

“我……”

声音有些哽咽了，我有些不忍心听下去。到了临死之际，才能将压抑的情感说出口，说给一个不知道或许再也听不到的人，何必呢。

我要走了。

我跳下悬梁的时候，看到窗户里有什么在月光的折射下闪光。

我知道那大概是眼泪。

但是我也知道，爱哭鬼可不是六代目。


End file.
